1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the field of very high frequency (VHF) and ultrahigh frequency (UHF) television antennas and, more particularly, to high definition digital television (HDTV) antennas.
2. Discussion of the Background
Consumer television antennas for receiving UHF and VHF broadcast television programming signals are well known.
An example of an early UHF antenna is U.S. Pat. No. 3,373,432 which uses a pair of V-shaped receiving dipoles (also known as a bow-tie) along with a rectangular reflector positioned rearwardly of the dipoles. In this design, the apex portion of each dipole is connected to an insulating spacing support to provide a pair of signal outputs that are spaced apart. A twin lead wire connects to the signal outputs for delivery of the UHF signals from the antenna. The insulating spacing support connects to a spacing bracket that spaces the dipoles from the reflector.
Another example of an early UHF antenna is U.S. Pat. No. 3,369,245 which seeks to maintain a working efficiency over at least a 2 to 1 range between the lowermost frequency and the uppermost frequency of the UHF band. Here, quarter wave stub extensions to the receiving dipoles are used to obtain the desired working efficiency.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,531,805 and 4,209,790 also set forth the use of stubs to enhance antenna performance.
HDTV digital signals are broadcast in the high VHF and UHF bands with a change. While the high VHF band remains at 174 to 216 MHz, the UHF band has changed to 470 to 698 MHz which is narrower than before. A need exists to provide VHF and UHF antennas optimized to receive high definition television (HDTV) digital signals in the narrower UHF band and in the high VHF band. A further need exists for a low cost, compact HDTV antenna for use outdoors or indoors that has an aesthetic appearance.